


Live Or Love

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Unplanned Pregnancy, bride, groom, out of wedlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi watches as his one true love walks down the aisle towards him. But everything is not what it seems..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Or Love

**Author's Note:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8TRNokxB24))**

Levi’s palms were sweaty and he gulped nervously as the music from the church organ played loudly in the background. As the organist slowed down the beat and started playing the familiar staccato notes of the most famous wedding piece, everyone in the church turned to look at the front entrance, waiting for the bride to make her grandiose appearance.

Time seemed to have slowed down as Levi watched his one and only true love, (F/N) (L/N), walk down the aisle arm in arm with her aging father. Levi had to remind himself how to breathe – so stunned was he by her beauty. To him, she looked like an angel that had descended from Heaven. Her flowing white wedding gown emphasized all her curves and the makeup accentuated her natural beauty. Whoever became her husband should count themselves as blessed by the Gods.

He gazed at her with unadulterated love as she took the stand. As the priest recited those shitty words that would bind a man and woman together as husband and wife, he couldn’t avert his eyes away from her. When the priest’s speech finally came to a halt, two words rang out clearly, reverberating through the church..

“I do.”

* * *

“How long has it been?” Levi asked, his head hanging between his knees as his gaze remained fixated on the floor.  
“3 months,” the soft reply came.  
Levi squeezed his eyes shut and asked the dreaded question, “What do you want to do?”

Silence greeted him but he knew the implied answer. He understood (F/N) like the back of his hand, and even though he probably didn’t stand a chance, he wanted to let her know his stance on the matter. He wanted her to know that she had a choice.

Slowly, Levi began, “My financial situation is shit.. you know that, (F/N)…. And damn it, I fucking hate myself for that.”

(F/N) turned to him, surprised by his admission. Tears shone in her eyes and her pale face was gaunt.

Levi continued, “But I promise you that I would do anything within my power to provide for… the both of you. If you choose me, that is.”

* * *

Levi watched as the stunning groom, Erwin Smith, his best friend bent down to kiss (F/N) and slowly slip the shining ring onto her slender finger. Amidst the applause from the audience, Levi felt a tight knot in his stomach as he watched (F/N) smile and wave at her glowing parents. He understood that if (F/N) had chosen him, their wedding and even their future would not be as blissful as this. Even though his mind told him that her decision was the best for the both of them, his heart still remained in doubt.

When it was finally time for Erwin and (F/N) to leave the church and drive off in the wedding car, Levi took a step towards Erwin and extended his hand. 

“Take care of them…. for me,” Levi said grimly.  
“I will.” Erwin grasped Levi’s hand firmly, his expression serious.  
“If I so much as see (F/N) cry….” Levi threatened.  
Erwin smiled, “… then you can personally break my leg. Thank you, my friend.”

With that, he turned and led (F/N) away. (F/N) turned her head slightly towards Levi and mouthed a silent “Thank you” as she stepped inside the car. But before her figure completely disappeared into the car and out of his life, Levi caught side of a single pearl-like tear falling from her eyes.

Unable to hold back his tears any longer, Levi whispered, “Live well, (F/N)… and my dear brat.”


End file.
